


Eu Nunca na casa dos Cullen

by anaromanoff



Series: Violet Cullen [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Caught, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Party, Party Games, Partying, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaromanoff/pseuds/anaromanoff
Summary: As bruxas de Forks jogam Eu Nunca na casa dos Cullen.
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Violet Cullen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609993





	Eu Nunca na casa dos Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro esses capítulos soltos de jogos e coisas mais divertidas! Espero que gostem!

Violet havia reunido todos seus amigos em sua casa, aproveitando que sua família não estava. 

Na casa dos Cullen estavam Violet, Seth, Sapphira, Sarah, Jennifer, Julie, Hagatha, Grace, Thomas, Janet e Ryan. 

Janet havia trazido algumas garrafas de tequila, então a ideia de jogar "Eu Nunca" surgiu. 

Todos sentaram em um círculo na sala de estar. Um copo estava posto na frente de cada um. 

\- Tudo bem, vamos começar com coisas mais leves. - Janet disse. 

\- Lembrando, quem já fez bebe. - Jennifer disse. - Janet, pode começar.

\- Eu nunca roubei algo. 

\- Isso é pra ser leve? - Seth sussurrou para Violet, que riu da reação dele.

Janet, Violet e Grace beberam. 

\- Tá legal, nova regra. Se a gente pedir para contarem como foi, contem. - Julie disse. - Como foi?

\- Eu na verdade não é nada demais. Quando eu não tinha meu próprio carro eu roubava o da minha irmã de vez em quando. - Violet respondeu. 

\- Eu vou de vez em quando naquelas lojas de departamento sabem? Uma vez vi um óculos tão bonito, mas não tinha levado dinheiro pra comprar. Aí tirei a etiqueta, coloquei na bolsa e levei. - Grace disse.

\- Depois que meu pai morreu e eu e Thomas fomos transformados, eu voltei até a nossa antiga cidade e na madrugada entrei no banco e roubei o dinheiro que era do meu pai. - Janet disse.

\- Você definitivamente ganhou essa rodada... - Hagatha disse.

\- Eu nunca fui expulsa de uma festa. - Grace disse. 

Janet, Thomas, Jennifer e Sapphira beberam. 

\- Eu nunca beijei meu melhor amigo ou amiga. - Sarah disse.

Incrivelmente todos beberam, menos Seth. 

\- Eu nunca transei com alguém que está aqui. - Jennifer disse.

Violet, Seth, Janet, Grace, Ryan e Thomas beberam. 

\- Eu nunca disfarcei uma marca de chupão. - Thomas disse.

Grace, Seth, Violet e Jennifer beberam. 

\- Eu nunca fui pega transando. - Hagatha disse.

Violet, Seth, Thomas e Grace beberam. 

Todos esperavam alguma explicação. 

\- Jacob nos pegou. Pelo menos não foi algum dos meus irmãos ou meus pais... - Violet disse.

\- Foi a minha mãe... Foi o pior momento da minha vida, mas pelo menos não foi ao contrário... - Grace disse.

\- Eu nunca fui expulsa do cinema. - Violet disse rindo, olhando para Sarah. 

Agora a atenção estava toda nela. 

\- Eu estava com Embry e eu estava... - Sarah começou.

\- Você foi expulsa por ter chupado ele no cinema?! Não acredito! - Janet disse.

Sarah ficou vermelha. 

\- Eu nunca transei em uma banheira! - Sapphira disse.

Todos beberam.

\- Eu nunca transei em uma festa! - Ryan disse.

Todos beberam.

\- Eu nunca fiz sexo a três. - Violet disse.

Grace, Thomas e Jennifer beberam. 

\- Com quem? - Violet perguntou. - E foram com dois homens? Duas mulheres? Um homem e uma mulher? - Julie perguntou.

Os três ficaram quietos se olhando, vermelhos. 

\- Ai meu deus! Foram vocês três! - Janet disse, rindo.

E depois de várias rodadas, estavam todos bêbados na sala de estar dos Cullen. Ainda bem que bruxas e lobisomens não vomitam por causa de álcool, por que se não...

**Author's Note:**

> Se gostaram, aceito sugestões de outros jogos para fazer, ou posso até mesmo fazer uma segunda parte.


End file.
